


【JJJP】就是一篇文(一發完)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 2





	【JJJP】就是一篇文(一發完)

跟標題完全沒關預警(想不到標題...)  
強制/葷話預警  
無伉儷 🚘  
七夕快樂呀 接下來也讓我們一起快快樂樂的嗑糖吧❤

在G大中，大家都知道在七班的林在范是校霸同時也是校草，單眼皮再配上細長的雙眼，時時透露著危險的氣息，果不其然分化成了Alpha。

這幾天，有個轉校生轉到了林在范的班上。“哇好好看的大眼啊！” “看來林在范校草的位置要不保了…”林在范嗤之以鼻的聽著這些閒言閒語。

“大家好，我是王嘉爾，剛轉進班上，還請大家多多指教！”說完，便露出了無害的招牌小括弧，甜美的笑容讓在場的許多女生都心動不已，天生的好臉皮甚至能男女通殺，林在范也不例外。

林在范專注的看著王嘉爾，媽的小翹臀看起來真好摸，差點就硬了，林在范默默的想著，眼中似乎閃過一道冷冽的光芒。那痞痞的人似乎就是惡名昭彰的林在范… 王嘉爾心想著。

沒錯，林在范什麼壞事幾乎都幹過，每間學校雖然也都知道他的名聲是如何，但也因為林在范家族事業做很大，聽說只要有一點不符合他的意思走，通常對方的下場都不會太好，所以即使一直輟學、退學、轉學，也都有學校會收他。

王嘉爾被安排坐在林在范的前面，才剛坐下沒多久，林在范突然抓住王嘉爾的脖子聞了幾秒，王嘉爾確實有被嚇到，但害怕的心思卻比生氣的心思更多。

“還沒分化？” “對…” “操。”林在范回了座位後，腦袋想的都是此時坐在他面前，剛認識沒多久的男孩在他身下會是什麼表情。屁股那麼翹，插進去一定很爽，林在范在心裡默默下了這結論。

幾個月後，林在范跟王嘉爾還是沒有進一步的發展，正當林在范還在苦惱時，他進了廁所，最先聽到的便是這幾句對話。

“操，王嘉爾你是怎樣啊，生出來勾引男人的是嗎？難怪大家都對你特別不一樣，能進這間學校該不會也是跟校長在床上求情吧？”   
“嗯… 我沒有…”   
“那這樣呢？”   
“嗯啊！不要…”   
“叫得真好聽，多叫幾聲哥哥來聽啊！”   
“操你媽的… 林在范？”   
“臭婊子你以為我會被你騙嗎？” 

“我看上的人你也敢動。”林在范衝進去就是往那男的臉上一拳。  
“林哥… 我只是想先幫你…”   
“幫我？幫我射精？幫我幹他？還是幫我生小孩？”   
“我…”   
“滾！”

“謝謝你…”   
“不會，你…？”  
“我被下藥了。”   
“你發情了？” 王嘉爾默而不語的撇開頭。

水汪汪的大眼此時浮上了一層水氣，而本是白皙的皮膚也慢慢變成了粉嫩的顏色，一瞬間，空氣中充滿著草莓奶油的味道。“王嘉爾，是你逼我的…”林在范逐漸逼近王嘉爾，在王嘉爾還沒反應過來時便抓住了他的領子，把人壓到牆邊。

“林在范你要幹什麼！”

“你說呢？Omaga發情期沒有Alpha在，肯定很難受的… 再說，我剛可是幫你從下你藥的人手中逃出…

Alpha的煙草信息素不斷的充斥在王嘉爾的鼻腔中，王嘉爾微微的皺了眉。“好難受…”Omaga的天性就是靠近Alpha，王嘉爾不斷的往林在范身上靠，也不斷的蹭著林在范身下的炙熱。

“操！”林在范暗自罵了一聲，把王嘉爾抱進廁所隔間後，馬上就把礙事的褲子脫掉，一隻手伸進王嘉爾的衣擺下，搓揉著胸前的兩點，另一隻手則插進王嘉爾的嘴裡模仿性交的模樣，為等等的進入做準備。

“裡面的，你們在幹嘛？”林在范眼皮上的兩顆痣動了動，手上的動作從搓揉突然變成了按壓。“嗯啊！林在范…你不要太過分了…”這時，林在范打開了隔間的門。“早啊，朴，同，學。”林在范笑了。

“珍榮！快救…啊！”

林在范撕開了王嘉爾的制服，裡面姣好的身材及粉色的兩點全都一覽無遺。雖然穿著制服看不太出來，但其實王嘉爾的腰十分的細，更何況他還擁有豐滿的翹臀。

“喔？”朴珍榮接獲線報，林在范在廁所裡打架，他一個身為糾察隊的，當然得前往現場去了解現況。

朴珍榮是王嘉爾從小到大的好朋友，他們從小就玩在一起，雖然兩人個性其實天差地遠，一個是活潑好動，另一個則是典型的三好學生，更是被每位家長從小讚揚到大的模範生類型，但正是因為王嘉爾陽光的個性，讓朴珍榮的世界除了書之外，還有一個王嘉爾存在。

“王嘉爾，你果然還是不知道…”你果然還是不知道我對你的心思，你有看到我眼裏對你滿滿的愛意嗎？我看到我的慾望嗎？“我不想跟你當朋友了。”

“別說了！快來救我啊！！”王嘉爾在林在范的手中掙扎著。“森吶，抱歉了。”朴珍榮走進隔間裡，一個手刀便讓王嘉爾暈了過去。

幾分鐘後，學務處便收到了三張學生的假單。

“嘶…”王嘉爾醒過來時，手跟腳早已被綁在一張大床上，眼睛也被人蒙住了。空氣中充斥著會讓人上癮的林在范菸草味跟朴珍榮的威士忌味，當然，還有發情中小Omaga的草莓奶油味。

“醒了？正好，可以開動了。”當王嘉爾還在試圖理解朴珍榮這句話的意思時，他感覺有一根塗著潤滑劑的手指進入了他的下身。“不要…好奇怪…”

“看來你的身體比你的小嘴還要老實呢… 都這麼濕啦？”林在范的手指在溫熱的小穴裡攪著，整個房間充滿著羞恥的水聲。

“森吶，幫我舔舔吧。”朴珍榮其實也等不及了，只是剛剛猜拳猜輸了，不然他也想先上。

王嘉爾內心是拒絕的，但現在這情形已經不是他想不想的問題了，而是他的身體早已不受控，慾望總能勝過羞恥，王嘉爾握住朴珍榮巨大的性器含進嘴裡，朴珍榮舒服的仰起了頭，手扶著王嘉爾的頭並開始抽插，頂到喉頭時便射了出來，王嘉爾來不及閃躲，精液不是射在嘴裡，不然就是臉上，整個人又添了幾分慾望的感覺。

林在范看得很不是滋味，做好擴張後直接就把碩大的性器插了進去，王嘉爾叫了出聲，林在范也不管，很快的就找到了裡面的凸點，接下來的每一次抽插都狠狠的輾過。

“林…在范…嗯啊…你…你慢點…哈啊…要出來了…”

林在范握住了王嘉爾早已勃起的性器，順手用大拇指堵住了頂端。

“哈啊…放…放開…讓我射…”王嘉爾想伸手去移開林在范的手，卻被朴珍榮給握住手腕。

“現在是誰在操你？”林在范持續的抽插著，就想聽聽王嘉爾說出自己的名字。

“嗯啊…混蛋…！”

“看清楚，誰正在操你那不停出水的穴口啊小賤貨？”

“啊哈…是…是林在范…”

“小賤貨乖，哥哥這就餵飽你。”林在范這時頂到了裡面的一團軟肉，林在范笑了，他很清楚這裡就是對Omaga來說最重要的生殖腔。

“林在范你離開！你快離開…！滾！出去！”王嘉爾開始反抗了，生殖腔一旦被眼前的這人射入精液，自己就注定要被這人掌控一輩子了。

“王嘉爾，從今以後你就是我的人了…”林在范說完便直接射了進去，一股暖流在王嘉爾的生殖腔裡流動，空氣中瞬間爆發出菸草混著草莓奶油的味道。

王嘉爾整個人失神的攤在床上，身體還微微的抽蓄著，沒了性器堵住，穴口裡的精液便爭先恐後的跑出。

“林大爺你這樣我是要怎麼做？他都暈倒了…你真的很…”

“啊珍榮抱歉啦！不然明天換你先嘛！”

朴珍榮不滿的聞著王嘉爾身上的菸草味，雖然一臉嫌棄但還是抱著已經累到睡著的王嘉爾做，畢竟他怎麼可能讓王嘉爾身上沒有他的味道呢！於是朴珍榮也射進了王嘉爾的生殖腔裡。

“你覺得他會生小孩嗎？”三具赤裸的身體一起躺在一張大床上，朴珍榮摸著王嘉爾還微鼓的肚子問林在范。

“我的寶寶一定會生一個寶寶給我的。”林在范摸著王嘉爾的髮絲回答朴珍榮。

“我也有射進去，應該是我的寶寶才對。”朴珍榮寵溺的看著王嘉爾的睡顏講著。

“話說一個Omaga的身體能一次接受兩個Alpha的標記嗎？”

“不知道，但聽說有人成功過… 反正等森尼起來後就知道了。”

“也是。”

睡夢中的王嘉爾完全不知道身邊的兩人正在盤算什麼，只知道自己明天屁股會不太好過。


End file.
